


Deadly Desires

by Serpex



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Chocolate, Depression, Gay, Hope, Human Sting, Insecurity, Kindness, Loneliness, M/M, MalexMale, Rain, Scents & Smells, Sleepovers, Strawberries, Umbrellas, Vampire AU, Vampire Rogue, Vampires, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?, stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11403534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpex/pseuds/Serpex
Summary: Rogue Cheney is a vampire. By day, he is a seemingly antisocial man. However by night, he becomes a bloodsucking killer. He refuses to let anyone near him, but when a certain blonde forces his way into his life, Rogue must make a impossible decision.Kill Sting Eucliffe or steal Sting's life in his own selfish needs.





	1. Chapter 1

Over time, the world changes. There is an expiration date for everything: food, water bottles, vehicles, and even lives. It is a wonder whether or not this date is predestined or simply as is. Can you change this date? Or are your actions also predestined? It's a mystery in which the world revolves and in which we desire to discover an illusion.

For people, our lives represent everything. We can fulfill our largest potential or crumble under the weight of the world. We are like little lizards sitting inside a translucent egg. We can see and can roll the egg, but wish not to break our outer covering. It hides us, shields us, protects us, and comforts us.

However, there are those of us who have no choice but to live a shell-less life. For myself, it is going against the conformation of how society want to perceive me. And it all began with a kind heart.

Some people may say "Oh look, it's that emo face, Rogue." or "Cheney is glaring again. I doubt he'll ever smile for anyone." I suppose that these people are right. I'm socially awkward and possess a lack of taste of meaningless words. The conflict I face is simple.

I am not human.

My mother had married with a vampire and as a result, I lost my life as a normal person. The urge to feed disgusts me, yet what can I do? I have no desire to die aimlessly. Such is the fate of most vampires except those who can choose a lover. In that instance, vampire mates can feed on each other, however will lose their immortality. As much as I want to live and die as a human, the truth cannot be revealed. Vampires are loathed in this world, and I doubt love will ever find me in this life.

The rain was starting to fall onto the earth, and while others around me swiftly ran to cover or pulled out umbrellas. I just continued through the pouring rain with my eyes glaring into the pavement. All of a sudden, a shadow overpowered my own and the rain mysterious halted. I looked up to meet bright blue orbs staring at me with a small grin.

"You know, as down as you look, I'm sure a little bit of cover from the rain won't hurt you," the man said. I was surprised to say the least. This stranger was the first to speak to me albeit the snobbish coworkers spreading insults. "Name's Sting Eucliffe," he continued. "I live another block down from here if you wanna wait out the storm. It's supposed to be a long one." As much as I desired to decline, something inside me wanted the company of his man.

Only god knows why I said it. Yet, his presence was compelling me with an unknown force.

I shrugged and muttered a "Sure," in response.


	2. Chapter 2

Sting slapped me on the back and smiled before dragging me off to his apartment. We entered a small complex that seemed almost like a college dorm before treading up to the fourth floor by stairwell and listened to the drumming raindrops dull to an empty sigh.

Sting jangled out a set of keys before rummaging with the lock to room 424. As the old door creaked open, Sting ruffled the lingering water off his umbrella before setting it off to the side and invited me inside. I slowly took off my shoes and got a good look around. The apartment wasn't too large. There was a living room connected to the kitchen with a bedroom and a bathroom towards the back. Various pieces of clothing were scattered, but it wasn't like an elephant had rampaged about either. Sting motioned for me to have a seat in the living room where there was a small couch, a coffee table, and a small TV set.

The mysterious Mr. Eucliffe made some tea before settling down next to me.

"We probably have another three or four hours until the storm passes, so I figured you'd like some tea. You don't mind plain herbal green, I hope. I never got your name by the way," he said while sipping his cup of tea.

I took a small sip of my own before replying, "Rogue Cheney." Sting beamed and leaned back into the couch.

"That's a cool name! It reminds me of something like Bandit or something menacing and strong," he exclaimed, but immediately frowned after when he noticed me flinch. "Ah, sorry. I didn't mean it like you were a monster or something." I shook my head and shrugged.

He'd be surprised as to how much of a monster I really was.

"Don't feel guilty, Sting. Others have already made me feel as much," I said monotonously. Sting's gaze seemed to drop.

He hesitated before asking, "Do many people make fun of you it?" I nodded before taking another sip of tea. "I see," he continued. "People used to make fun of me as well. Called me bumblebee and shit. But, I guess you learn to ignore them after awhile."

"I suppose so," I responded.

"Hey, Rogue."

"Yes, what is it?"

"The storm's gonna last into the late hours of the day. Would you like to spend the night? I mean, if your work is strict, you don't have to, but—"

"I'd love to," were the words that came out of my mouth before I even thought about what I was agreeing to. From that moment, I knew I made a mistake. A sinful mistake at that.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, my hunger was ravaging my insides.


	3. Chapter 3

Night fell and somehow resulted in Sting cuddling me unintentionally in his bed. His smell was so intoxicating. It was like a sweet mocha mixed with chocolate strawberries. My fangs were poking through my lips. I tentatively licked my lips and swallowed as I tried to dull the aching hunger. My chest was heaving and my mouth was salivating as Sting's body reeked and secreted his sweet smell.

Suddenly, I felt Sting shiver against my back. I could hear his blood was pumping against my backside as he groggily woke up.

"Oi, Rogue. You're breathing really loud, man," he said. I sucked in a shaky breath as his low gruff morning voice trickled into my ears. "You alright?" I couldn't resist any longer. His smell, his voice, his kindness. Too sweet. Too delectable. Too vulnerable.

My body reacted of its own accord as I threw off he blankets and slammed my body into Sting strangling him as he tried to scream. No, no, no... I don't want to kill him. Not after he was so kind to me.

As his eyes began to roll back, I forced myself to let go and threw myself back into the corner of his wall.

Sting grabbed his throat and tried to settle his coughing before waking over towards me. I hissed and bared my fangs as my red eyes glowed in the darkness of the small room. He hesitated, but then realized who I am.

Or more rather, what I am.

"Rogue, you're a vampire?" he whispered. I gasped as his sweet scent wafted over me as he spoke.

"Run, Sting. You need to... Go! I don't want to... Kill you. Please, run," I said. All of a sudden, Sting lunged towards me and pressed his body against mine. His neck buried right in front of me. "Sting! S-Stop!"

"I get it now," he calmly stated to my confusion. "A vampire needs to feed, and you haven't, isn't that right? Well take me then, Rogue. You know what? You're the first person who has ever been this nice to me. And for you, I can assume the same. You may be inhuman, but the fact you stayed with me so I wasn't alone even for just one night makes me happy. I'm willing to die happily for you, Rogue. Thank you for making the end worth it." A hand shot up to my head, and Sting forced the fangs into his own neck.

I screamed but then the taste of sweet iron lapped at my tongue. And I began to drink in his delicious essence. My body wouldn't stop. It craved Sting. I wanted Sting. I need to stop. I can't kill him. I can't do it. I can't do it! All of a sudden, a cry entered my ears as Sting began to cry.

Pain, pain, pain...

Something inside of me triggered and I forced myself off of Sting's neck. I tossed him over my shoulder and slammed his body onto the bed.

It was clear what needed to be done. I grabbed Sting's shirt and shredded the fabric. I stared into Sting's eyes which were wide with fear and acceptance. But I wasn't going to accept this. I was going to take control forever.

"I'm sorry, Sting," I said, and I coursed myself down to his chest before ripping out his heart and devouring it.


	4. Chapter 4

Dead people can never come back, no matter how much one tries. Yet, death is like a gateway. You can pass through it when it's your turn, or move aside and remain in the world of the living. An expiration date exists to dictate an end point. But there are things that still survive despite the passing of its given deathbed. That was the path I chose. My curse to forever tread alone has ended.

When I engulfed Sting, he became apart of me and our lifelines intertwined like yin-yang. No longer was I alone. No longer were we empty. Vampires are known to be empty shells and cold creatures. Yet, I was able to find warmth.

I walked up the stairs and stopped at room 424 and followed a familiar ritual of unlocking the door knob. As I stepped inside, a sweet smell entranced me. I met beautiful cobalt eyes staring into mine lovingly.

"Welcome home, Rogue," he said. I smiled and went to cuddle with my amazing mate.

"It's good to be home, Sting," I replied.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read this little fanfic. I had some weird ideas that popped up after I had a meltdown and cried. It seems like my wisest/most insane wisdom comes when I'm depressed. Odd, ain't it?
> 
> Loneliness seems to be something that we all experience. Everyday, there are more instances of distances. People don't talk to each other anymore. Even if you're sitting next to someone, there are no words exchanged.
> 
> We are losing friends, family, by most of all, trust. Trust has become nothing but a word. There is no longer a bond, a dependency, or even a friendship between people who were once comrades you vowed to stand by until the end. 
> 
> Yet, when that end arrives, it may not be the end of your story. Life continues regardless of what happens. And loneliness is a simple step that crossed over and over. Maybe it's once, maybe twice, maybe even a trillion times. But there will always be more places. Climb higher and higher on the stairway of the sky. Persevere through storms and make it to see the sunrise each day. Make it to see the sunset each day. Make it to prove you are in control.
> 
> Maybe what I'm saying are empty words, and perhaps they are. The interpretation is up to you.
> 
> Being seen as different, maybe not as a vampire necessarily, but being seen as different is a disturbance in sameness. The world lives for sameness. Everything must be in order and change will be eradicated. 
> 
> No matter what, don't let that keep you down. These clouds may disappear and you'll seem stuck in the air, but clouds will always come again, just as the end is never really an end.
> 
> ~Serpex


End file.
